Gravitation (to be renamed later)
by yoli ravioli
Summary: Everything is being crushed around Hikaru, he can only watch as both his parents -Eiri and Shuichi- grow apart before its over. Ten year olds Hikaru and, his twin sister, Aimi now try to bring back their little family that was destroyed. Mentions of Mpreg, YukiShu, mainly first person p.o.v. (Hikaru).


**Ok, here is the _INTRO_ to the sequel story to Gifts. I thought I should post it to those -who are into Gravitation and are on my necks for this story- know that I'm working on it.**

**What you need to know about this story: this is a _time skip_, **ten years** after everything that happened between Yuki and Shuichi in Gifts. It might be dramatic and kill you with all the feels -writing this did to me- like it did in the other -from what you've told me.  
**

**I hope that you enjoy this preview of the creation of the story and that you'll still be here (or wher_ever_ you are) when I come back. It hurts to be cutting myself off of fanfic, but I made a promise to a friend of mine.**

* * *

_Today is July 25, right now is 11:54 pm and Mother and Father are fighting again._

_I was told by my uncle, Hiro, told me to write down every time something woke me up or if I just had a thought. Most of these pages are filled with Mother and Father fighting. In the very beginning of this notebook -not a _diary_- there were writings of Mother and Father trying to get along but there was just something lacking in the air around them. I love both of my parents with everything I have, believe me, but...it _hurts_ to see them fighting and arguing._

_It can remember when I started to notice the hints of them not wanting to be so close anymore; I was just five and I could see withdraw between them. Ignoring each other and having more attention to us. When we would have diner, Father would take his portion to his office; if Mother was away at a concert or on tour, Father would eat with us. Then, I would hear harsh words between them when we weren't around or in the room; I didn't understand, I was just a child. At the time, I thought it was _normal_ for parents to sleep in different bedrooms, so that they wouldn't wake one another when they came to bed late. When I went to a sleepover, I was told that was wrong; parents sleep together because they are one person now, because they love each other._

_Aimi, my baby twin sister, doesn't help the problem between Mother and Father; in fact, she uses it to her advantage. From age five to ten -now, she would try to get something from Mother and when denied she would go running to Father, claiming that she was spanked for no reason. From then on, she would cause as many fights between Mother and Father as she could. Father had spoiled her, his little princess; she would demand that Shuichi -she stopped calling Mother "mommy" after a huge fight (causing Mother to leave for a few days)- to make her something or do something. From how Aimi asked, you'd think that Mother was being forced, but with a closer look, Mother was just trying to make her smile like Father would. Aimi learned how to attract Father's attention when he was starting to warm up to Mother once more; telling him lies that her creative mind would come up with! It wasn't fair for her to use lies against Mother who would drop _everything_ to get her a pack of pocky! I tried to get Mother to see that he was wrapped around Aimi's finger, at her beck and call; Mother would say that she knows, she just wants to keep us together as long as possible._

_Uncle Hiro, when I would go with mom to work, would pull me aside and ask me how everything was at home. I would show him this notebook. One time, I ask him what Mother and Father were like, before Aimi and I came along; Mother was called to Uncle Tohma's office, so they told me everything they could in those few minutes._

_Mother and Father were head over heels with each other; Mother's songs would come from how he would feel at the moment with Father and Father would write with more emotion in his books, giving the readers a deeper understanding of the characters' pain, peace, love, happiness, etc. But, that was twelve years ago; when they finally had time to themselves, Father proposed to Mother. Two years later, Aimi and I are discovered and loved quickly. Before we were brought into the world, grandpa had tried to scare off Mother with lies that he would never be good enough for Father, that he was a "freak". Short time after that, us already born, Mother started to question their relationship; Uncle Hiro said that he was going to leave Father, give him a fresh start, and take us away to the US or far from home._

_After watching them argue so many times, I started to pick up when another were about to spark; just before it would light up, I would catch Mother's attention -often jumping between them literally- and ask something stupid or say something to get him to give a little smile. By the time Mother would look back to where Father would be, Father would be closing the door to his office with a slam. On days off, I would ask Mother if I could go with him to work, to sing or just listen to his soothing voice. Often times I would be pushed in with Mother and sing an original or asked how Mother should sing a part or new song. Each time it were just me and Mother, I would see him smile and hear him laugh; I hate seeing my Mommy crying in the middle of the night and hearing him ask why his love and daughter be so cold to him._

_Now and then, I wish that I, Uesugi Hikaru, would have been the only one to live. I care for my sister, Aimi, but she's tearing Mother apart in pieces and enjoying his screams as he can no longer face Father. I wish that I could see Mother smile and laugh more-_

"_I want a divorce!_" a voice yelled, begging to be let out, revealing the pain and torture. "_I can't stand it here anymore!_" I quickly got up from bed, glaring at Aimi who woke up as well, and ran out of the room. Down the hall I could see Father's back and Mother in front of him, kneeling on the floor with his hand on his face. "I can't...I can't anymore!" Mother moaned, hiccups echoing down the hall into my ears to stab me in the heart. "I've tried, Eiri," Father had yet to move, most likely as shocked as everyone.

"Sh-Shuichi-" Father reached down, his hand moving toward Mother; I ran towards them and knocked Father's hand away. Shocked dull brown eyes widened when I stood between them; "Hikaru," Father whispered, "brat, move."

I shook my head, "No! I'm tired of this too! I want the yelling and fighting to stop!" I yelled, "It _hurts_! It _hurts_ to watch and hear it!" my light purple eyes started to sting, "Please, Father, stop."

For the first time, I became scared when I saw the look on Father's face; the worry in his eyes, the life in them, was sucked away and replaced with frostbite. "Fine," Aimi behind Father shivered just like I did at the coldness in the tone, Mother froze behind me; his hand clasping mine. "I'll call Tohma and find a lawyer." With that, Father got up, dusted himself off and turned to his room at the other end of the hall. Aimi looked up at him, whispering his name like she did when she was scared; Father held out his hand to her, not looking back, knowing she would come with.

With a slam from the door, Mother turned me around and hugged me as tightly as possible; it felt so horrible, the pain in my chest, the impossibility to breathe. "We'll be ok, baby, we'll be ok. Mommy's here," Mother rocked us back and forth, crying on my shoulder, rubbing my back. "Its all alright, Hikaru, you don't need to cry." I hadn't noticed that Mother had me pressed into his chest, screaming at the pain that coursed through my little body. "We've always been together, right? So it'll be easy, I promise!" That night I clung to Mother, crying and screaming at the pain of loss; when I woke up -mid morning, Mother was coming in and out with bags stuffed of our clothes. I saw Uncle Hiro at the door, watching Mother quickly walk around the room, yanking open drawers and doors. When all of our things were packed, we each took trips loading up Mother's car, not noticing the paparazzi until it was too late. When we finished loading the car, I looked one last time at our -no _Father's_ house as we drove off; from one of the windows, I saw Father watching us leave, his hand on the window before turning away and closing the blinds.

* * *

**You still alive? If you are, can you review this one chapter and help me pick a title for this story? I have four titles that I love the most that really explain this story with just one word. They are:**

**~Enrapture**

**~Enthrall**

**~Entice**

**~Bewitch**

**If you can pick which one you like the best, it just might be the title of this story!**

**Thank you and I'll see you, guys, later!**


End file.
